Disguised
by joeythegoldendoodle
Summary: A young girl presents herself as a newsie, and travels to Brooklyn. The Brooklyn newsies grow suspicions.
1. Chapter 1

" Lydia do ya think this is a really good idea, I mean turning ourselves into newsies might be hard."

"Hey, you ask me do you really want to stay in this house for the rest of you're life" I rolled my eyes giving her a little smirk. I nudged her on the arm and smiled. I got off the table and headed towards the sack of laundry waiting to be folded and put away. I folded the clothes gently. I could've folded it roughly, but I decided it would be one of my last days. Besides, it wouldn't make such a big deal to do some tidying up around the house since we only have 3 rooms. _If I do runaway my parents will probably tell the police and send out a lookout for me, I can't stay here in Manhattan. i'll have to go to Brooklyn, Queens, or the Bronx._ I know my parents will miss me dearly but they don't know how painful and boring it is to be imprisoned in this same old house every single second. They just don't understand. Their the best people I know, but it's time I leave alone and have a little adventure. Maybe without Cecilia I'm afraid she might blow our cover if she ever meets Spot the King of Brooklyn. She'd probably ignore the fact that we're in disguise, and try to impress him. I here he is really handsome and muscular. But i'm not so interested in boys unlike Cecilia. Romance is loathing. I am going to leave when everybody falls asleep. But I'll have to be careful, Cecilia and Jonah are not heavy sleepers. If anything their light like a feather type of sleeper. But it's a hateful habit. Every night theirs all this ruckus outside our apartment. I came to the kitchen which is the worst room in our apartment, the dirtiest. It's are family room. Since all the cooking is done here the kitchen is the hardest to take care of. Unlike my family I hang out in my room it's the only time I can have personal time. The rest of my family doesn't seem to care. Sometimes I feel like my parents are a little to over-protective. I understand they don't want to loose me like they lost my younger sister, Nina. They lost her when she was out of the house going to her friends. It was only then when our family life changed completely. My parents, not the same. Their not as talkative anymore it's upsetting that Cecilia and Jonah never new their real parents. I grabbed the broom on the right side corner where all our families cleaning supplies is kept and stored. I first started with sweeping where Jonah and my parents sleep. Their was a cob-web on our oil lamp. Unfortunately we can't afford the new invention, a light bulb. That runs on something called electricity. But I'm glad that we have some source of lighting. I took the feather duster and put the feather duster in the middle of the cobweb and spun it to get every last bit of it. The floor was a disaster used tissues all over the floor. Jonah was going through his cold. I held a tissue with my pointer finger and thumb. Making sure the part I'm touching is not snot infested. That's pretty much everything I've gotta clean after the tissues. The other room is always naturally clean because I sleep there. It's gonna to be hard living on the streets, totally uncomfortable sleeping on a hard floor. I should't worry much about the kitchen. If I misplace something I'm dead. My mom doesn't like to stop in the middle of her cooking or bothered. Our meal would turn into a disaster if 1 thing is misplaced.

Hours passed, and now it's nighttime, I went out of bed quite enough not to wake Cecilia. I tiptoed to Jonah's room where his clothes are kept in a small wardrobe. I shuffled through clothes and found an outer jacket, a flat cap, and some knee pants. Jonah is about the same size or a little smaller, but I'm sure the clothes will fit. I changed in the kitchen. Hopping no boys will notice a big bump in the back of my head , and find out I'm a girl. Knowing newsies they'd probably tell all the other newsies. Not caring about what will happen he'll probably nock my cap off. I opened the door making sure I didn't make a squeak. I left the apartment with no belongings our memories of my family. I went down some steps and reached the bottom from their I fled down the curve. _My fake name would have to be something like Stick or something. If they ask what my last name is i'll just say I don't know because I was abandoned when I was young. I'll just say my name is Stick, thats it really. I'll have to roam around, I'm sure that eventually I'll meet up with Brooklyn._


	2. Chapter 2

I wondered around desperate to find a comfortable bench or something, but somewhere far away from Manhattan. I walked along the sidewalk, eyes drooping down slightly closed. My legs felt boneless, and sore from today. I thought about my family and how much they would miss me, and how much they loved and cared for me. What they have done for me, how much money they wasted on me, and now that money just goes to a waste. I am really depressed, and worried about my parents, who's going to do the laundry, and clean up the rooms. I certainly think that Jonah and Cecilia should have their child time until doing chores and work. But when my parents die I hope they know I love them. And whoever I am I will always be their daughter to them.

I found a dirt road about an hour away from Manhattan, I think. I sauntered down the road, and found a bench made out of wood. I was so unbelieveably tired I could sleep anywhere. I sat on the bench, and slowly made my way down into a lying down position. My eyes closed as a slight breeze drifted away. It's not as comfortable as my normal bed but good enough to sleep on. I fell asleep I don't know for how long, but long enough for me to stand up and open my eyes. I felt a nudge on my arm. I looked up and saw a man with a golden tooth eyeing down at me.

"Get up ya gimp!" I stood up staring at the man. I held in my breath and scrunched up my toes. The man looked down at me and searched my pockets. He pulled out 10 dollars out of my right-hand pocket. _Where did that come from. Jonah must've saved up all of this money. _The man gave me a smirk, and started walking away.

"Give it back, It's not yours!"I pulled the 10 dollars out of his hand and sprinted away as fast as I could run. I found a hiding spot behind a building.

"Where are you you, Newsie, I know you're here somewhere?" I went behind a dumpster hoping not to get noticed. His voice got closer and closer. I shut my eyes wishing he would just leave.

"Whatever, you piece of crap!" I sighed, and waited a few minutes before coming out. He seemed gone. I tiptoed out, and walked along the dirt path. You never no if he'll come back to where I was sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

I jogged on the side of the road trying to find another place to sleep, but not on this dirt road anymore. I trotted down the road until I spotted a figure in the mist. Was it a person. I stepped a little closer making my distance quite far from the thing. Suddenly the thing started moving. Thats when I found out it was a person. I walked closer in caution. The person came closer to. It was a girl I can't believe what she's doing here late at night.

"Hello, my name is Cassidy and yours"

"Lydi thats what my folks call me but my real name is Lydia. Anyway what are you doing late at night, outside?"

" You might think I'm crazy but I snuck out of my house and disguised myself as a newsie, pretty insane ha?" She looked down, and sighed.

" Well honestly I sort of have the same story as you. I snuck out too, and dressed myself as a newsie. My plan was to trick the newsies into thinking I'm one of them. Which I highly doubt will work. Where you heading?"

"Brooklyn actually, pretty stupid to choose the place with the most judgmental newsies"

" Thats where I'm headed, it's not a problem to ever challenge yourself, but I just don't know where Brooklyn is disappointingly enough."

"I know where it is, follow me." She headed down the road, and pulled her cap over her head covering her hair. She had curly brown hair that seemed not cleaned out for months. She has lovely hair. She should be lucky, unlike me with straight brown hair that says no enthusiasm. Anyways we turned to the right, and went down another dirt road. She seemed to know where she was going just like she said. It was a really boring walk quit silent. I didn't want to disturb her thinking. So I got her attention, and pointed at a bench. She seemed to know what I meant. I sat down on the bench, and signaled her to come sit next to me. She smiled and nodded.

"Hey Cassidy aren't you tired at all."

"Not really I used to stay up all night looking out the window thinking about my late parents. They passed away when I was 9. So from then on I lived in an orphanage." She looked up into the night sky probably wishing her parents where here with her every step of the way.

" Oh, sorry but I bet they loved you a lot as much as my parents did." That makes me feel that I should be happy that I at least have parents. But it's to late now I can't turn back especially since I already meant someone. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head against my shoulder. I was exhausted, and hungry so it wash't that hard to fall asleep on a uncomfortable bench. I tried to stay up as long as I could to comfort Cassidy, but I think she wanted me to get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morn was a windy day, and hard for traveling. Ecspeccialy since we where fighting against the wind. We traveled on another dirt road. The wind blew dirt against our faces which felt like tiny needles poking our faces. That hurt a lot, I don't know how much times I got dirt in my eye but it was to many times. Cassidy didn't like it to much either. We saw a city up ahead, but I'm not sure if Cassidy saw it.

"Hey, Cassidy are you hungry because I'm starving."

"Well yea a little." She looked at me and smiled. I pointed to the town up ahead. Cassidy nodded her head, and had a grateful look on her face.

We jogged to the city hoping to buy some food or something. Cassidy and I searched around for food. We found a bread cart. We started walking near the bread cart when suddenely a man stepped in front of me.

"Would you like to by some watermelon it's fresh." There was something about this guy like i've seen him before.

" Run for it Cassidy!" _It was the guy who stole my brothers money._ He grabbed Cassidy and I by the back of our shirts, and started punching us in the our backs. I felt pain, and knuckeles hitting me with power.

" Now you can't get away can ya!" He spit on my cap. I saw a women heading in our direction thinking it was just another busy person walking by. But I was totally wrong.

" Stop, get away from these children!" She came charging at the man. He pushed her to the floor. She got up, and just shaked her head with an outrageous look on her face. She ran to a nearby pan shop. The woman came back with a pan in her hands, and by the time the man noticed her, he was out like a light. The women hurried us along into a building. It was a tiny room, but it was a cozy one.


End file.
